smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Matthew ess/Supermariologan: Mario’s Revenge!
Supermariologan: Mario’s Revenge! Plot: After a battle with YouTube Mario had the Worst day of his entire life when his family got their house destroyed for denying the house payment later he realized that it was all a lie because he had a web show life after all these years then he started to rebel against his town and has no choice but to kill every last baddie there is, In this 3 part series finale, The sensation of stupidity is over. Release date: June 14-16 2022 (3 Day series finale) Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqcDaYRZVUGavkd-VpkXIYBbZQRfYqCw3 Find the characters here Mario Chef Peepee Rosalina Jeffy Bowser Bowser Junior Joseph Cody Nutkiss Black Yoshi Shrek Brooklyn T. Guy Woody Toad Jackie Chu Goodman Tony the Tiger Mama Luigi Craig the Devil Charleyyy Candy Doofy The Dragon Patrick Coleman Emily Coleman Felipe D-Money Atso Tyrone Calvin Judy Nutkiss Screwball the Clown Hansel Mr. Wilfred Loan Dolphin Bully Bill Chef Poo Poo Chris the Cucumber Principal Steinbeck Margaret Delilah David Winkle D-Money (Boxer) Katy Feebee Gumbo Thomas The Rat The Crocodile Chef Pee Pee's Pirate Father King Strongbottom Stacy Strongbottom Chef Pee Pee's Sister Sonic the Hedgehog The Cat in the Hat Nancy François Jacques Pierre François Easter Bunny Genie Does Bad Things Guy Joseph's Mom Santa Claus Luigi Paul the Lonely Goomba Tanner Cecilia Princess Peach Mr. Pig Ken Kirby Donkey Kong Diddy kong Tom Brady Ray cheesy Mine seagull Loan dolphin Tyreese Red (Big Red) Chuck (Speedy) Bomb (Taliban) The Blues / Jay Jake And Jim (Blue) Matilda (Tony) Hal (Chad) Bubbles (Poof) King pig Ray the pig Greg the pig Helmet pig The alien The alien’s wife Animatronic Pig Chica Foxy Freddy Fazbear Hop Hop Bunny Ash Ketchum Baymax Candy’s father Graig the devil Daisy Dewey Donedidit Dr. Fredrick Finkleshitz Dry Bowser Elmo Ghost shrimpo Hello kitty Hogan paul Bubbles Iggy Jackie Twu Jason Vorhees Jeff the killer Laqeqeqeaqealefanda Luma Mickey mouse Mojo jojo Pacman Pikachu Popeye Noquiero the Taco Bell Chihuahua Wario Waluigi Yoda Pixie goblin Zelda Blue M&Ms Officer Samara Morgan Exclusives 7 grand dad Batman (Bruce Wayne) Superman (Clark Kent) Aquaman (Arthur curry) Wonder Woman (Diana prince) Vixen (Mari jiwe McCabe) Plastic man (Patrick “eel” O’Brien) Blue beetle (Jaime Reyes) Starfire (koriand’r) Nightwing (Dick grayson) Red Robin (Tim Drake) Huntress (Helena bertinelli) The Creeper (Jack Ryder) Deadman (Boston Brand) The hormone monster The shame wizard Ghost rider (Johnny blaze) Maina (Andi Benton) Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Real Link Real Zelda Real Pac-Man Real Baymax Real Pikachu Real Ash Ketchum Elsa Frankenteen Phantasma Sibella Winnie the werewolf Tanis Marco Diaz Witchblade (Masane Amaha) Jesus Christ Santa Claus Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) Raven / Lady Legasus / Mega Legasus Trigon Bendy Alice angel Badman The Batman who laughs Bowsette Green Goblin Doctor Octopus Rhino Vulture Mysterio Electro Shocker Sandman Venom Chameleon Kraven The Hunter The lizard Hammerhead Molten man Hydro man Hammerhead Tombstone Pennywise Giffany Lewis (Mystery skulls animated) Lord Vortech Animation models Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Vixen, The Creeper, Deadman, Huntress and Nightwing Dc animated universe Batman (Earth-27) commission Superman (Earth-27) commission Diana of Themyscira (Earth-27) commission Aquaman (Earth-27) commission Vixen (Earth-27) commission The Creeper Redesign Deadman (Earth-27) commission Huntress commission Most of the commissions of my version of the justice league are made by Phil-cho and for the creeper redesign it’s made by Trmartin0919 Blue Beetle Batman the brave and the bold (2009) Starfire Injustice 2 In SB99 style Red Robin Young Justice Plastic Man 2006 Animated short Ghost rider Hulk and the agents of S.M.A.S.H Marvel - Ghost Rider by HewyToonmore on DeviantArt Pennywise Mixed with 1990 and 2017 IT original and reboot so I think I’ll go with jojo’s bizarre adventure (who doesn’t love jojo?) Alice angel Bendy and the ink machine Raven / Lady Legasus / Mega Legasus Teen Titans go (2013) Ghoul School Girls Ghouloween by sb99 Trigon Teen Titans Trigon (Earth-27) commission by Phil-cho Bowsette Bowsette Begins by trc-tooniversity On devianart Real Pac-man Pac man and the ghostly adventures Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Vulture, Mysterio, Electro, Shocker, Sandman, Venom, Chameleon, Kraven The Hunter, The lizard, Hammerhead, Molten man, Hydro man, Hammerhead and Tombstone The spectacular Spider-Man Witchblade 2006 Anime Lord Vortech Lego Dimensions Lord Vortech by selom13 on DeviantArt Giffany Gravity Falls Lewis Mystery Skulls animated The Batman who laughs Batman the brave and the bold (I felt like someone could use a Cartoon debut) GwenPool I don’t know maybe the super hero squad or marvel rising secret warriors or something Jesus Christ and Santa Claus Mokey’s Show by Sr pelo Marco Diaz Star vs the forces of evil Real baymax Big hero 6 the series Agent venom Ultimate Spider-Man Maina Marvel rising secret warriors (I can dream can I?) Real Ash and pikachu Pokemon anime Mario’s True form The super Mario bros. Super show for nostalgia 7 grand dad The flintstones The shame wizard and the hormone monster Big mouth Real link and Zelda Zelda CDI Last but least Popeye The popeye Cartoons Posters 1: New Year’s Eve Shows Mario’s eye twitching Texts say Enjoy this new season While you still can The final season Premieres tomorrow 2: Last Call Shows a glass of kool-aid with the container in the background looking all messy Text says Last call YouTube original movie SML: Mario’s Revenge Summer 3: One Last episode Shows a broken dvd of charleyyy and friends Text says One last episode YouTube original movie SML: Mario’s Revenge Summer 4: True end Shows Mario’s family photo with Mario’s head inked Text says True end YouTube original movie SML: Mario’s Revenge Summer 5: End of playtime Shows Thomas leaving junior Text says End of playtime YouTube original movie SML: Mario’s Revenge Summer 6: Immortality Shows Mama Luigi’s hand raising from his grave Text says Immortality YouTube original movie SML: Mario’s Revenge Summer 7: Mario Shows Mario with guns in his hand Text says Logan Just took torture too far YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 part 2: June 15 part 3: June 16 8: Jeffy Shows jeffy looking afraid with weapons pointed at him Text says Play hop hop again and you’re dead YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 9: Shrek Shows Shrek frightened at his cheesecake box empty Text says Take one last bite of cheesecake YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 10: Toad Shows toad frowning Text says This will hurt YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 11: Rosalina Shows Rosalina crying Text says The stars are leaving YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! (But you don’t have to cry you don’t need premium to watch it) Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 12: The Ghoul School Girls Shows The Ghoul School Girls in a painting Text says Packing up for good YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 13: The Justice League Shows the justice league in their running from an explosion Text says End to all bad things YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 14: Giffany Text says End of a hurt locker YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 15: Pennywise Shows Pennywise holding a red balloon and behind him is a shadow of his true form Text says The shape of things to come YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 16: Witchblade Similar to the venom movie poster but shows Masane Amaha on the right and her witchblade form on the left Text says Goodbyes are a witch YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 17: The hormone monster Similar to the John wick poster but it Shows the hormone monster with the gun Text says It’s been a pleasure YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 18: Ghost Rider Shows ghost rider on his motorcycle Text says Rest in guilt YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 19: Final poster Shows the protagonists on the left and the antagonists on the right so it’s like Captain America civil war Text says The internet’s greatest mistake comes to an end YouTube original movie SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Featuring music by: Mystery Skulls Xzibit Bobby V. Imagine Dragons Owl city Skrillex and more Part 1: June 14 Part 2: June 15 Part 3: June 16 20: DVD release Shows Mario holding witchblade by her buttocks and legs while she has her hand by Mario’s cheek Text says #Psycholove The Other Text says Sony and YouTube collaborated to give you one last video Logan will ever make before retirement SuperMarioLogan: Mario’s Revenge! Watch now on YouTube On Blu-ray and dvd November 21 Soundtrack Available Now The Music Release Date: May 24th 2022 Cover: Split with Mario on the left holding a gun and witchblade on the right with blood in her teeth smiling 1: SML Rap remastered Destorm, Lil’ shredda, Miku Hatsune, Lloyd banks and The SML Cast Black Yoshi: What up niggas this Black Yoshi and destorm back at it we goin be kicking it off with the supermariologan rap remastered with hatsune miku Lil shredda Justin Timberlake Lloyd banks And J-Fee! let’s kick it! Destorm: SML save Princess Rosalina SML save Princess Rosalina, With a little help from Mario and jeffy We’re gonna step on Cody Call up Toad Burn the flags and steal the gold If you want YouTube and Nintendo, Then that's the SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) Lil Shredda: SuperMarioLogan Show! (Nigga what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) J-Fee: Can't Stop There!! Can't Stop There!! Uh uh uh That shit straight hot!! You know the DaddyLogan show, the place where all the gamers got to go!! Where the Black Yoshi gets the cash and guns, (GUNS) Black Yoshi: So don't fuck with me, Fuck the police!!! Playing Call Of Duty, and its making you Shake, got Shrek in the shitter, and he gets the Cheesecake nigga!! (Mmm Donkey) Lloyd banks: If you talk about woody can't forget the SHRIMPO’S!!! Its the SuperMarioLogan show!! (Esketit!!) Justin Timberlake: SuperMarioLogan Show! (Nigga what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (Esketit!!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (it's the what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (Esketit!!) Lil shredda: SML will save the princess!! (I said) SML will save the princess!! (Fuck peach) SML will save the princess!! (Esketit!) SML, check it out! Lloyd banks: 15 years around, brand new sound! You done tuned in, can't turn it off now! MarioLogan show go die hard, Tony the Tiger? Yeah he's a Retard! This is the place your #1 choice, That they gave Mr. Pig his high pitched voice! Keep annoying Chef PeePee, (WAIT WHAT?!) Melting the gold! In this neighborhood everybody hates toad!! So he's gonna die a lot, we're gonna fly a lot! Take em to the bridge! Miku: Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again Let's do the Mario, all together now! You got it! It's the Mario! Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side Come on, it's time to go. Do the Mario! Take one step, and then again Let's do the Mario, all together now! Come on now. Just like that! Take them to the chorus! Justin Timberlake: SuperMarioLogan Show! (it's the what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (Nigga what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (it's the what?) SuperMarioLogan Show! (I tuned in for the) SuperMarioLogan Show! (SML!) SuperMarioLogan Show! (esketit!!) Destorm! Miku Hatsune! Black Yoshi! Lil shredda! J-Fee! JT! And Lloyd banks! WWW.SUPERMARIOLOGAN.COM (Log on and Bookmark!) And Subscribe! 2: Call out my name The weekend 3: Heatens 21 pilots 4: Losing my mind Mystery skulls 5: Holdin’ out The Lumineers 6: It is you Dana Glover 7: See You again remix Wiz Khalifa, Charlie puth, Eminem, tyga and chris brown 8: Go off Lil uzi vert, Quavo and travis Scott 9: Bye Bye Bye *NSYNC 10: Bad girls need love too Hipshaker 11: Leave you alone Jeezy and Ne-Yo 12: Alive Sia 13: Towards the sun Rihanna 14: Zero Imagine Dragons 15: Closer Ne-Yo 16: To The Sky Owl City 17: I see love Jonas Blue and Joe Jonas 18: Levitate Imagine Dragons 19: Finally Free Niall Horan 20: Reptile Skrillex 21: Hellbent Mystery Skulls and Snowblood 22: Nothing can stop me now Mark Holman 23: I like me better (Spotify Singles) Lauv 24: Digital Girl remix Jaime Foxx Drake Kayne West and The-Dream 25: If I had my way Bobby V. 26: Precious wings Tatyana Ali 27: Spitshine Xzibit 28: Number One Pharrell Williams and Kayne West 29: Too little too late Love sentence 30: Kiss Me ZONE x Freddie Gibbs & madlib So I’ll give you guys the parts in November for a thanksgiving gift Part 1: November 9 Part 2: November 16 Part 3: November 21 Comment on your thoughts on my idea it’s the first time I’m editing Category:Blog posts